Cacería de magia
by Crimela
Summary: Hogwarts se encuentra bajo el ataque de los Cazadores de Magia y los nacidos de muggles serán la presa.


Hola.

Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el reto "¡Vivan los OC!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación __y las palabras a usar: Crimen y Ayer._

* * *

**.****o.O.o.**

_**Cacería de magia**_

******.o.O.o********.**

Resumen: Hogwarts se encuentra bajo el ataque de los cazadores de magia y los nacidos de muggles serán la presa.

* * *

**.**

**Cacería de magia**

**.**

Leonora Highligths escuchó a sus compañeras despertar. Ella ya estaba lista para salir. Cada seis horas debía dar vueltas a una poción y tenía quince minutos para llegar a la salita de pociones de asistencia para la enfermería en las mazmorras. Sabía que debía correr para llegar a tiempo pero quería asegurarse de encontrar a su gato.

El ruido que hizo al correr los doseles terminó por levantar a sus compañeras Doline de Almedia y Rose Weasley.

—Gato no ha regresado—dijo Leonora con lo que obtuvo el permiso de Rose para abrir la ventana de la torre por la cual Roxanne Weasley, en su último año de colegio, había tratado de sacarla.

Doline de Almedia se irguió, pues pensaba aprovechar el miedo de Rose a las alturas y preocupación al ver como Leonora sacaba la cabeza por la ventana en busca de Gato –como si el animal estuviera flotando por ahí-, para obtener información sobre una supuesta profecía de la cual solo Rose tenía conocimiento.

—¿Mañana nos levantaremos diciendo: "**Ayer** ocurrió un **crimen **en nuestro colegio"?—preguntó Doline, con tono inocente.

—¿Por qué un crimen? —devolvió Rose, mientras su ceja se levantaba en una expresión ceñuda.

—Entonces, ¿será un accidente? ¿Tu supuesta profecía, que tiene lugar hoy, será una serie de catastróficos accidentes?—sonrió Doline, enseñando sus dientes blancos.

—No es de risa, Doline—gruñó Rose.

—Ah, esa profecía tuya. Tanto silencio, tanto misterio. Pero hoy se termina.

Leonora cerró la ventana de golpe y salió de la habitación. Esa cantaleta de Doline por una supuesta profecía la empezaba a aburrir y el comportamiento esquivo de Rose no le daba buena espina. Se encaminó a las mazmorras mientras pensaba en la carta que le había dado Rose para abrir ese día y en la desaparición de Gato.

**.O.o.o.**

Con precisión de cirujano echó el líquido amarillento de su caldero en la delgada botella, colocó el tapón y guardó la pócima en el armario. El brillo de sus gafas se reflejaba en todos los frasquitos multicolores del armario, su mirada negra recorrió la fila de pócimas y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Escuchó un estruendo poco usual, seguido de un temblor que produjo un molesto tintineo de botellas. Cerró el armario de las pociones con cuidado, pues no quería que ninguna botella se quebrara. El eco de los pasillos de las mazmorras hacía imposible saber de dónde venía el ruido.

Apagó las velas, porque se sentía más segura a oscuras, y guardó todos sus utensilios, mientras el sonido de gritos se hacía más fuerte, pero no era capaz de entender qué decían o de dónde venían. A su entender podía sonar en la sala contigua o estar ocurriendo en alguna de las torres más altas, en su Sala Común tal vez. Recordó la carta que Rose le había dado unas semanas atrás: el bendito papel que atizó la creencia de Doline sobre una profecía que Rose les ocultaba.

Ella no asistía al curso de la profesora Trellawney, pero sabía que Rose tenía buenas calificaciones. Además, si ella, pobre y huérfana de padre, le creyó al profesor Longbottom cuando le dijo que era una bruja, también podía creer que ese día se cumpliría alguna profecía. Quizá el estruendo y los ruidos... quizá la nota se lo explicaba. De todos modos, una carta le explicó por qué sucedían eventos extraños a su alrededor.

Buscó en su mochila el papel, que estaba como el mismo día en que Rose se lo entregó, y leyó la letra pequeña de su amiga:

_—El Bosque Prohibido será atacado. Quédate en el Castillo y asegúrate de que haya pociones suficientes._

Leonora miró los armarios, todos rebosantes de frasquitos con líquidos de distintos colores y fines. Ahora entendía por qué Rose le insistió tanto para que ayudara en la enfermería con la creación de pociones. Ella tenía un papel que cumplir en la profecía de Rose.

Arrojó su mochila al suelo y se preguntó cuál hechizo podría usar para proteger las pócimas… pero no sabía contra qué o quiénes debía protegerlas. Odiaba que Rose fuera distraída y olvidara los detalles importantes. Sin embargo, su varita no salió de su bolsillo, pues escuchó ruidos afuera: sonaba como si algo estuviera chapoteando en el pasillo. Rápidamente, guardó su mochila en la parte de arriba de un estante y corrió a esconderse: su primera reacción ante las situaciones extrañas era borrar todos sus rastros y ocultarse. Su cuerpo delgado encontró resguardo entre dos armarios.

Aguantó la respiración cuando vio un sapo de treinta centímetros de altura y un poco más de ancho en el umbral de la puerta -que ella no había cerrado con la esperanza de que Gato entrara-. Lo observó con atención y concluyó que provenía del Lago. Seguramente, el lago se desbordó y por eso el escándalo. Rose no tenía tanta imaginación como para creer que una cría de sapos atacaría al colegio, así que si una inundación era la profecía no corrían mucho peligro.

Sin embargo, no se movió. El animalejo le daba muy mala impresión y sabía que no podría ahuyentarlo sola. Un croar sordo y largo rompió el silencio. El sapo se alejó y Leonora se aseguró de cerrar la puerta de la salita con cuidado.

Por un momento, quiso que Gato estuviera con ella, pero el animal llevaba varios días fuera. Sabía que cuando Gato desaparecía algo malo ocurriría. Su tía Selma también había notado la relación entre las ausencias de Gato y las catástrofes, por lo que solía predicar que el gato atraía la mala suerte,. Pero Leonora sabía que no era así. Esa era la forma que tenía Gato de prepararla.

Ella pensaba que las reglas de comportamiento de Gato le impedían explicarle todos los eventos, por lo que ella debía conformarse con las pistas que le daba: la ausencia de Gato era sinónimo de peligro, como cuando Gato desapareció todo un mes antes de que tía Selma la atara con collares de plumas y le pusiera parafina caliente en el vientre mientras imploraba que la fuerza maligna saliera de su cuerpo: Gato desaparecía siempre que se avecinaba una nueva sesión de espiritismo.

Sus amigas decían que Gato era un Guardián. Gato tenía toda la pinta de un gato callejero, pero nunca comía ni bebía. Solía acurrucarse en la almohada e inducir sueños. Esta onírica habilidad y su mirada atrapante lo convertían en un animal muy admirado en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Gracias a los sueños que Gato le mostró sobre Hogwarts cuando era niña, su madre no expulsó de la casa al Profesor Longbottom cuando él llegó a informarles de la plaza para estudiar que tenía en el Castillo.

Gato la acompañaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo vio por primera vez en el cementerio donde descansa su padre y aunque cambiaran de casa, siempre las seguía a ella y a su madre, y siempre la advertía del peligro.

Un olor húmedo le hizo dejar sus pensamientos y volver a su escondite entre los estantes. Agua oscura entraba por la rendija de la puerta. El lago se había desbordado y estaba inundando el colegio o al menos las mazmorras. Le llamó la atención que los profesores no hicieran nada para detenerla a tiempo. No podía ser tan difícil, pero su preocupación en ese momento era asegurarse que las pócimas estuvieran bien.

Se colocó frente a un armario y lanzó un hechizo protector. Ella nunca fue buena en las actividades físicas, por eso cayó al suelo estrepitosamente cuando algo baboso la golpeó por la espalda. Gateó asustada hasta chocar contra las puertas del armario y miró horrorizada que la puerta había sido arrancada y estaba en el suelo no muy lejos de ella.

Observó a su atacante: un sapo. No podía recordar si era el mismo que había visto antes o era uno distinto. El animal resultaba muy desagradable y sus ojos amarillos y fijos le daban un aspecto de imbecilidad que la perturbaba. Por unos largos minutos ninguno se movió, mientras a la salita llegaba más agua enlodada.

Leonora no soportó estar más en aquella inmundicia, se levantó y dio dos pasos buscando el agujero de entrada. Se pegó a la pared y salió al pasillo, que estaba atestado de sapos y salamandras de un tamaño descomunal. El sapo la siguió.

Al encontrarse atrapada entre aquellos anfibios, levantó su varita y lanzó chispas rojas. De nuevo, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La golpearon en el pecho y su cabeza se estrelló contra la pared. Cayó al suelo y el agua sucia se metió en sus oídos. Forcejeó con algo muy blando y apretó entre sus dedos delgados algo que parecía una cola. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, atemorizada de mirar la suciedad en la que se arrastraba.

_—_No soltaré la varita—fue lo primero que dijo cuando logró erguirse y tomar algo de aire. Pateó a los animales que la rodeaban y pensó en James. James siempre decía que un buen mago o bruja nunca debía soltar la varita. Nunca debía andar sin varita. Y ella solo podía pensar en eso y en James. Apretó con fuerza el trozo de pino que era su varita.

Dio grandes zancadas para saltarse a los animales que la veían con sus ojos amarillos sin moverse y se arrancó las sanguijuelas que se le habían pegado en los brazos. No le dolió. Lo único bueno que había conseguido de las sesiones de espiritismo que su tía Selma solía practicar con ella, es que perdió la capacidad de sentir dolor.

Cualquier tipo de dolor. Porque que una mujer, tosca como un tanque y fea como una foca, tratara de sacarle al demonio cada dos por tres, la convirtió en una niña a la que las punzadas, las cortadas y las quemaduras no le dolían.

Mientras su padre vivía, la tía Selma simplemente se limitaba a criticar su crianza y los extraños fenómenos que sucedían a su alrededor; pero cuando su padre murió y la pobreza la alcanzó a ella y a su madre, Leonora se convirtió en un blanco fácil de las locuras de su tía y de su séquito de médiums, que la creían víctima de una posesión demoníaca o algo por estilo al ser incapaz de encontrar otra explicación a los extraños eventos que sucedían con ella.

Mientras su padre vivía, sus manifestaciones de magia espontánea nunca le dieron miedo. Su padre reía y contagiaba la risa a su madre. De hecho, su familia apreciaba que la sala de estar siempre tuviera mariposas, que las flores giraran con el viento y que los cucharones y cacerolas tocaran melodías alegres.

Pero cuando su padre murió, en aquel trágico accidente al caer por la ventana de un segundo piso, los vidrios de las ventanas desaparecían, los jardines se convertían en campos de espinas, los objetos se ponían al revés y las sombras crecían en cada casa en la que vivían.

Y su magia se convirtió en algo lúgubre y oscuro que la hacía levitar algunas noches y que hacía llorar a su madre de la impotencia.

_—No sueltes la varita_—se repitió a sí misma, atemorizada. Ella pensaba que sostener una varita la convertía en una bruja de verdad, que al empuñarla dejaba de ser el esperpento maligno que su tía maldecía y se convertía, de nuevo, en la razón de las sonrisas de sus padres.

No supo cómo, pero entre resbalones y saltos, se encontró respirando aire fresco fuera del castillo.

—¿Dónde estoy? —susurró agitada.

Nunca había corrido tanto y no había prestado atención al camino, la ropa le pesaba por toda la mugre que se había impregnado y su cabello estaba cubierto por una baba pegajosa y de muy mal olor. Miró con atención a su alrededor y tuvo que admitir que la broma de James de colocarle un hechizo de permanencia a sus lentes, ahora tenía una gran utilidad. De no tenerlos pegados a su rostro por magia, en su frenética huida los habría perdido y su miopía se habría convertido en su principal enemigo.

Estaba lo suficientemente lejos del colegio como para que gritar sirviera de algo y una colina le impedía ver los campos del castillo, pero el humo y las llamas de los invernaderos le hicieron notar que había ocurrido algo más que una inundación y que los daños no solo estaban en las mazmorras.

Hacer un hechizo de protección, le ocasionó un ataque. Lanzar luces rojas de auxilio, le ocasionó un ataque. No estaba dispuesta a hacer un tercer intento para descubrir que cualquier cosa que hiciera con su varita, le ocasionaría un ataque. Pero ella nunca fue muy buena haciendo planes de escape y las palabras de James seguían en su cabeza: _Nunca sueltes la varita_. No sabía qué hacer.

Escuchó un trote de caballo y corrió a su encuentro, con la idea de que se trataba de su profesor Firenze, pero se encontró con un caballo alado, que desplegó unas enormes alas al verla. Leonora retrocedió asustada al ver la indumentaria del animal: clavos en la delicada piel de las alas del que colgaban vidrios de colores y plumas.

El tintineo la hizo chillar asustada, pues recordó la sesión de espiritismo a la que fue sometida cuando era niña. Su tía, en un intento por sacar el demonio que le permitía encender el fuego de la chimenea y desaparecer los vidrios, le cubrió la cabeza con un trapo mugriento y la ató con collares de vidrios de colores y plumas a una silla, para cortar la palma de sus manos y verter su sangre en un cáliz.

El caballo se irguió en sus patas traseras y soltó un relincho.

Un hombre envuelto en una túnica negra le salió al frente, sin que ella pudiera explicarse de dónde había aparecido. Perdió de vista al caballo, asustada por la esencia de agresividad del hombre, y retrocedió. Cuando el hombre levantó un cayado de madera en su dirección, Leonora no lo pensó dos veces y gritó:

—Expelliarmus.

El sonido de la madera chocando contra el suelo, se perdió entre los aletazos violentos del caballo y el alarido de placer del hombre, que cortó la distancia que los separaba y la tomó por el cuello.

—¡Magia Pura! ¡Magia sin padres! —creyó escuchar que el hombre pronunciaba mientras la lengua de él, larga y blanca, recorría el contorno de unos labios grises.

—Petrificus Totallus—bramó una voz que salvó a Leonora de lo que parecía ser el beso de un dementor.

Leonora cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que su atacante. Sin embargo, no pudo reconocer a su salvador ni encontrarse a salvo. Lo que vio la dejó paralizada por un segundo: de la sombra del caballo, salió una mujer, vestida con una túnica negra como la del hombre petrificado a su lado, y como un vampiro la nueva atacante se lanzó sobre ella.

No recordaba cuántas veces se había golpeado la cabeza, pero la sensación de ahogo y de peligro la tenían frenética. La mujer le aruñaba el rostro mientras trataba de inmovilizarla. Unas frías y rápidas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas cuando se sintió dominada.

—¡Corre!—gritó James, que había logrado agarrar la cabeza de la mujer y trataba alejarla de Leonora. —¡Maldición, Luces Altas, corre!

James se fue a los golpes con la mujer, sin tener ninguna contemplación. Azalea Stoneheart, compañera de curso de James Potter, arrastró lejos a Leonora y la obligó a correr, con un empujón.

—Es tu magia. Atacan a los nacidos de muggles—dijo Azalea, tosca, pero preocupada por su seguridad.

Leonora solo había sentido confusión dos veces en toda su vida: cuando escuchó el vidrio y el cuello de su padre rompiéndose contra el suelo, y cuando su tía la acusó de desaparecer el vidrio de la ventana por la cual él resbaló. Pero esa confusión no se comparaba con la que sentía ahora, mientras a sus espaldas Azalea trataba de mantener a raya al caballo con un palo y James rodaba en el suelo con sangre en el rostro, mientras su cansancio y su ignorancia la hacían tropezar.

Cayó a los pies del hombre que la trató de asfixiar y antes de que las duras manos rodearan de nuevo su cuello y sin siquiera preguntarse cómo él se libró del encantamiento de petrificación, Leonora levantó su varita para atacarlo. A esa distancia no podría fallar y estaba dispuesta a usar todo su arsenal de hechizos.

—¡No! —bramó James desde arriba. —Suelta la varita.

Pero era demasiado tarde, el hombre la tomó del cuello y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

El Cazador absorbió la magia de Leonora. Aquella magia que no heredó de sus padres, aquella magia que su tía nunca entendió pero que creaba las sonrisas más hermosas en el rostro de su padre, aquella magia que saltó generaciones y generaciones y la escogió a ella al nacer, aquella magia que hoy desaparecía…

* * *

Espero hayan disfrutado.

La idea era mostrar un pequeño episodio de un ataque a Hogwarts desde el punto de vista de un OC: Leonora Highlight, nacida de muggles y agredida por su tía. Este mismo ataque lo he desarrollado en dos fics más (Causa Perdida y A la Caza), así que intento alimentar mi cannon sobre la Tercera Generación y los cazadores de magia. Aprovecho para invitarlas a regalarme su opinión.

¡Que estén muy bien!


End file.
